


June8ug

by CloudDreamer



Series: Theater of Tragicomedy [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Local Lesbian Comes To Terms With Gender Identity; Death Toll In The Millions, POV Second Person, inspired by another fic, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Those moments in between waking and dreaming.Sarah Zedig writes good fic.





	June8ug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [godfeels 2, part 2: set in stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548049) by [SarahZedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZedig/pseuds/SarahZedig). 

You lie there with the sheets wrapped around you, your dark strands of hair sticking up and aside in a dozen different directions. Your cheeks are still flushed and your eyes flicker open and closed, not awake yet. 

She is in bed beside you, her horns sharp and surprisingly smooth. She is curled tight inside your arms, so small for someone with such indomitable strength. Your clothes lie scattered across this bedroom. You drift in and out of sleep. Above you are those cheap plastic stars you’d stuck to your ceiling with Dad’s help when you were small. You were on his shoulders.

Are you seeing the ceiling as it is now or are you drifting out of a dream bubble? It’s hard to tell. Terezi wasn’t there in your memories, not physically beside you like she is now, but she was in Vriska’s, even smaller and even stronger. Are these even real? 

You feel the drifting air coming through this room, into and out of her lungs without even noticing. Her skin is covered in scars of all sorts, and so is yours. You didn’t even notice how bruised and battered you were, inside and out. You never even thought to look.

There are posters on the walls, covered in clowns or torn away.

You never replaced them, did you?

The light filters in through the window, and you wonder why you never noticed how beautiful it was before. All the different gradations. Was it always that lovely? Your vision is blurry, and it’s unified at the same time. Eight overlapping images, all of them clear, all of them forming something new. 

There are so many colors in her gray skin. So many shadows and highlights. You could trace her veins for hours, never reaching an end.

Your eyelids close again, heavy, but you still feel her even as your dream ghost drifts. She stabilizes you, anchoring you to this third Earth. Your skin is marred from where she touched you, bruised from her grip and broken from her teeth, and every ache is a reminder of the joy you shared. 

You feel whole. 

You aren’t better yet. There’s still so much left to do. But you know who you are, and that’s enough in this early morning.


End file.
